oznfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Jerome Clark
thumb|Jerome Clark ::A nu se confunda cu congresmanul Jerome Bayard Clark (J. Bayard Clark) Jerome Clark (n. 27 noiembrie 1946"Jerome Clark". Contemporary Authors Online. June 12, 2002. Retrieved on April 11, 2012., Canby, Minnesota, Statele Unite) este un cercetător american și scriitor, specializat în obiecte zburătoare neidentificate și alte subiecte paranormale. El a apărut la emisiunea ABC News, Mistere nerezolvate (Unsolved Mysteries|), în Sightings și pe canalul A&E. În prezent, Jerome Clark este un membru al consiliului al Centrului "J. Allen Hynek", organizaţie care își propune să studieze OZN-urile. În 1975 a publicat prima sa carte The Unidentified. Biografie A studiat la Universitatea din Dakota de Sud. Clark a lucrat ca scriitor, reporter și editor la mai multe reviste care se ocupă de OZN-uri și alte subiecte paranormale. A fost editor al revistei Fate și al International UFO Reporter. Clark a fost membru al consiliului de administrație al CUFOS."Fate Magazine Takes the Fringe of Lunacy and Makes It Believable". Youngstown Daily Vindicator. August 19, 1982. Retrieved on April 11, 2012. În anii 1990, Clark a scris UFO Book, o versiune prescurtată a The UFO Encyclopedia (Enciclopedia OZN), care a câștigat în 1998 Premiul Benjamin Franklin la categoria Știință/Mediu sponsorizată de Independent Book Publishers Association. În recenzia cărții sale din 1999 Cryptozoology A to Z (Cripto-zoologie de la A la Z), Salon.com comenta că Clark și co-autorul Loren Coleman "prezintă un caracter înduioșător de susținere" a unui subiect care de multe ori este criticat pentru lipsa sa de rigoare științifică. Sunday Express combină recenziile sale asupra cărții lui Clark din 2000, Extraordinary Encounters, An Encyclopedia of Extraterrestrials and Otherworldly Beings (Întâlniri extraordinare, o enciclopedie a extraterestrilor și a altor ființe supranaturale) cu o altă carte similară intitulată UFOs and Popular Culture (OZN-urile și cultura populară) de James R. Lewis, numind ambele cărți "inexplicabil de amuzante" și comentând că autorii "au reușit să gestioneze un echilibru între o raționalitate sănătoasă și o minte deschisă, nici prea-sceptică dar nici gata să creadă pretențiile negustorilor de OZN-uri." thumb|right|435 px Muzică Clark a scris cântece care au fost înregistrate sau interpretate de muzicieni, cum ar fi Emmylou Harris, Mary Chapin Carpenter sau Tom T. Hall. A colaborat cu Robin și Linda Williams. A scris, de asemenea, o serie de recenzii pentru albume și CD-uri de muzică americană pentru revista Rambles."Jerome Clark: Reviews by Jerome include:" from Rambles.com; URL accessed March 06, 2007 Cărți publicate *''Extraordinary Encounters: an Encyclopedia of Extraterrestrials and Otherworldly Beings'', 2000, ABC-CLIO. ISBN 1-57607-379-3 *''Encyclopedia of Strange and Unexplained Physical Phenomena'', 1993, Thomson Gale Press, ISBN 0-8103-8843-X *''The UFO Book: Encyclopedia of the Extraterrestrial'', 1997, Visible Ink Press, ISBN 1-57859-029-9 *''The UFO Encyclopedia: The Phenomenon From The Beginning'' (2-Volume Set), 1998, Omnigraphics Books, ISBN 0-7808-0097-4 *''Strange Skies: Pilot Encounters with UFOs'', 2003, Citadel Books, ISBN 0-8065-2299-2 *''Unexplained: Strange Sightings, Incredible Occurrences, and Puzzling Physical Phenomena'', second edition, 2003, Visible Ink Press, ISBN 0-7808-0715-4 *''Unnatural Phenomena: A Guide to the Bizarre Wonders of North America'', 2005, ABC-Clio Books, ISBN 1-57607-430-7 *''Hidden Realms, Lost Civilizations, and Beings from Other Worlds'', 2010, Visible Ink Press, ISBN 1-57859-175-9 *''Cryptozoology A to Z: The Encyclopedia of Loch Monsters, Sasquatch, Chupacabras, and Other Authentic Mysteries of Nature'' by Loren Coleman and Jerome Clark. Simon and Schuster, 1999. ISBN 0684856026 *''The Unidentified & Creatures of the Outer Edge'' by Jerome Clark and Loren Coleman. Anomalist Books, 2006. ISBN 1933665114 *''Earths Secret Inhabitants'' by D Scott Rogo and Jerome Clark. Tempo Books, 1979. ISBN 0-448-17062-0 *''The Unidentified: Notes Toward Solving the UFO Mystery'' by Jerome Clark and Loren Coleman. Warner Paperback Library, 1975. ISBN 0-446-78735-3 *''Creatures of the goblin world'' by Jerome Clark and Loren Coleman. Clark Publications, 1984 *''Spacemen, demons, and conspiracies'' by Jerome Clark. Fund for UFO Research, 1997 *''Strange & Unexplained Happenings: When Nature Breaks the Rules of Science'' by Jerome Clark and Nancy Pear. UXL Publishing. ISBN 0-8103-9780-3 Note Surse *Story, Ronald D. "Clark, Jerome", p. 74-76 in The Encyclopedia of UFOs; Ronald Story, editor; 1980, ISBN 0-385-13677-3 *Story, Ronald D. (Ed.), The Encyclopedia of Extraterrestrial Encounters, New American Library, 2001. Legături externe *https://ro.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jerome_Clark *http://hiddenexperience.blogspot.ro/2013/10/jerome-clark-talks-about-stranageness.html *[http://www.omnigraphics.com/product_view.php?ID=378 Book information page for UFO Encyclopedia: The Phenomenon from the Beginning] Categorie:Ufologi americani Categorie:Cercetătorii Categorie:Paranormal